A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holders and in particular to a pocket holder for paper currency, cards and the like.
B. Prior Art
Simple money clips are known which are essentially U-sectioned members having essentially parallel sides that are biased toward one another and between which money is compressively held. However, these are not adequate for the purpose of holding several discrete wads of money or several separate categories of cards or money, etc. Furthermore, the actual clips are often unprotected by any covers. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a money or card holder with provisions for holding several discrete packs or wads of money, cards, or the like. It is another object of the present invention to provide a holder for money or cards or the like in which the actual retaining members are shielded by covers.